


tHe BiGgEsT oWo

by SchlattGun



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bleach please, Crack, Don't Like Don't Read, FUCK, Fun Fact: The average person can't read the entirety of this fic without getting liver disease, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love this fandom and ship but sometimes we need to write crack, Need Brain Bleach, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, and eye cancer, i turned off auto-correct, i wasted all that sleep for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchlattGun/pseuds/SchlattGun
Summary: CrakcskkskskkskskskskPlease don't read unless you wish for immediate death.Be-More-Canon did basically nothing wrong, I just randomly gifted them this because I'm like that.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 179
Kudos: 28





	tHe BiGgEsT oWo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Be-More-Canon (YourLocalTheaterKid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalTheaterKid/gifts).



> I really don't know what to rate this.
> 
> Hecc.
> 
> Um, please don't sue me.
> 
> I swear I am working on my requests for the other fic it's just that those take effort and crack takes less than an hour.
> 
> I am half motivated by dumb chaos, and half motivated by sad animatics.

Oen dae jerememe dolphin-fuccer went to c his betsest fren, mcdonalds mailman. He was vryye cited, buut ksksksksk no homo!!!1111!!

  
  


Jrenememaih cikesd dwon ted dwor nd sead ‘MICKEY MELTDOWN IM HEERE BICTH’ 

nd den rpomlty yEETEd wdon dhe stastri. ‘O no mi riend art thou ko?’ aksed memecheal. 

‘Of kource im okya u gay fucc’ jerry hte furie adidas 

‘ommgg ;;jerry ,, i thtt uu; llvueedd m,eh yy u do ds;i imi.. jj u's;;ts just a;a s, adD gryaa beeeenaa’ micool sobbeded. 

‘Stop crytyping in th fic bitch and maybe ill makeout with u’ the j man said

‘Weally? You wuv meh?’

‘Non butt bihct u dpesrtea.’

‘Snouds fnu’

‘Kkk’

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You got through.
> 
> Wtf, I'm sorry that you had to read this.
> 
> I am so so so sorry Be-More-Canon.


End file.
